nemo_nohbodyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean 'Nemo Noh'body' Taylor
Sean 'Nemo Noh'body' Taylor Sean by far has the most aliases than anyone of his group members but is most commonly called by: * Nemo * Qualityy * Jacob * Twitch While its not really known why he is called Jacob or Twitch he doesn't publicize himself under those names so we don't put those in his Aliases. But his channel changed the most out of his friends as well. A easy categorization of his changes are: # Mr. Penguin Era # l Qualityy l Era # Noh'body Era These three are the simplest ways to separate different times in his career. The Three Eras Mr. Penguin Era The old channel is deleted but it is know that it mostly consisted of Minecraft, Call of Duty: AW, and Slendy Tubbies. Sean's GT for Xbox Live was formerly EerierPenguin3. Which explains the penguin aspect of the channel. He claimed to have two main friends with this channel: Glitching Panther and Emerald Turtle. The three were school mates according to live-streams were he talked about the channel, and other related things. Not much is know about this Era of his Channel but it was short lived says Sean. l Qualityy l Era This channel is still up but content is no longer being published to this channel. While newcomers to Nemo/Sean's channel are more 'edgy' per-say this Era was innocent with moderate cursing from Gamerfinatic123, DeadlyEagle77, and by ThatGuy3133. The channel consisted mostly of Call of Duty, Gmod, and solo playthroughs of games. The most popular videos on the channel were GMOD and Black Ops III game-play. This Era lasted about two years, before he posted a video that got falsely claimed and changed names. But rather then remarket and keep the followers he had he started a whole new channel. Qualityy Uncut/Live Sub-Era Little is really known about these but apparently he uploaded raw footage to Qualityy Uncut. And went live on Qualityy Live to not deal with VOD(Videos on Demand) or post-viewing or live streams on his main channel. Team Objective Sub-Era He joined a Black Ops 3 Competitive team, although he was a casual player on the team. Team Objective aka OBJ Noh'body Era This is the current state of the channel. Humble Sub-Era Sean joined a BO3 Competitive team called Humble. And went by Humble n3m0 for a long time until he disbanded from them due to lack of leadership. ESL Beginnings Sub-Era While Nemo was streaming a team wanted to 1v2 him, he won against them and was recruited to their team. Later on, on the teams first competition Nemo was kicked due to being angry at a fellow team-mate for several false call-outs. The game ended 2-6 and Nemo had carried with 14 kills. Later after Nemo being kicked the team disbanded. ESL USA #7 After leaving other teams called Game Throwers, Hollow Men, and Subzero. He joined the team Gulpspark Nation where he was once again kicked but this time it is actually unknown why. Nemo streamed the event placing 9th in the U.S. with the final game being 1-6 and Nemo gathering 12 kills over the last match. The team disbanded shortly after. Sicarius Gaming Keeping the same team composition as Gulpspark Nation only with the replacement of Vex, but with this team they never played in a Tournament due to Nemo leaving this team before one could be played. Dark Crowns in the Dark Kingdom Not much is known only that this is a team he is captain of.